This invention relates to a bicycle case, and more particularly to a device for securing a partially disassembled bicycle frame within a carrying case.
Bicycle carrying cases or containers are known in the art, as shown in the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ 3,886,988 Garrett et al June 3, 1975 4,149,634 Lewis, Jr. et al Apr. 17, 1979 4,353,464 Bentler Oct. 12, 1982 4,378,883 Profeta Apr. 5, 1983 4,390,088 Brenner June 28, 1983 4,756,416 Johnson July 12, 1988 ______________________________________
The Garrett et al U.S. Pat No. 3,886,988 discloses a flexible bag for carrying a bicycle.
The Lewis et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,634 discloses a bicycle shipping case in which the front wheel, the seat post, and the handle bar have been removed from the bicycle frame and packaged separately within the same container.
The Bentler U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,464 discloses a container for the storage and transport of a bicycle partially disassembled, having a hinged cover and multi-level contours for storing bicycle components in relative spatial isolation.
The Profeta U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,883 discloses a bicycle carrying case having a pair of hinged sides with the interior contoured to the shape of the bicycle.
The Brenner U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,088 discloses a bag-type container for a disassembled bicycle.
The Johnson U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,416 discloses tie straps 26, 28, 30, and 33 for securing the bicycle frame within the case and spaced from the bottom wall 37. However, the tie straps are fixed to their respective positions on the interior of the side and end walls. The top cover of the carrier in the Johnson patent includes receptacles for both bicycle wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 478,954, issued to Davis on July 12, 1892 discloses a packing case for vehicle wheels including a cross-bar f and clamps c.
However, none of the above patents disclose a case having longitudinal support bars fixed between the end walls of the case with adjustable transverse bars supporting adjustable tie devices which can be located in numerous positions for securing various parts of the bicycle to hold it within the bicycle case.